


Bitten

by missmarvel91



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, kpop supernatural, vampire top, werewolf seungri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarvel91/pseuds/missmarvel91
Summary: In a world where most idols and actors are creatures of fantasy. What will happend when a human is change into a werewolf and must not fall in love with his enemy ? Well that pretty much the life of Lee Seunghyun aka Seungri for now. For the past 25 years of his life he was a human in love secretly with his hyung Seunghyun who is a vampire. But now that he was change into a werewolf after an attack one night, he must control himself and not fall in love with his fellow band member/brother/serect love.





	1. The night it happens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! I just want to thank everyone who will take there time and read this story. This is my first story ever and it will be a Topri story and I know there are not one of the most popular ships compare to Todae or Nyongtory. But I'm happy about this story and want to share it here ! Also there will be many appearance by other groups and even actors that I love. But the main groups and characters are list in the character tags. I also want to say that english is not my first language and most of the ages in this are international age cause I don't want to confuse people. None of the images or gifs you will see belond to me, they belond to the creators who did them. The only thing that I did was the collage with the images in my character descrption. Also the story will start in the beginning of the MADE promo so around May 1, 2015. I know their looks are not like the MADE era but these are my favorite looks that they got over the year and most of their creatures personality are base on the Monster MV except Taeyang, Seungri and Daesung.

**POV of Seungri :**

I can’t believe it happened again, I could see that hyung was hungry again and I offer my neck like I always do. Just a small bit of blood would be enough for him to be okay for a couple of days until we finish the promotion for the M series. But he told me again that I would go so week that I would not be able to do the next interview tomorrow, so he will go in the streets and take the blood of some woman he found. He was so stubborn and, yet I love him and not in a brother or partner in music way. More on the romantic side, it all start when we were recording the Tonight album. At that time, I was still adjusting to be the only human in the group and I knew that he would miss some record session just to be able to feed himself, so he could focus more on his rapping and writing lyrics.

So, one night when everyone was away, I was staying in the studio and try to write some lyrics on my own for once and he was struggling with his part to write for one song. I knew that he didn’t get enough blood in his system that why he was so unstable on his chair. I put my notebook and pencil away and came close to him. I look in his eyes and ask him to take some blood from me. He refuses at least 5 times in 2 minutes, I just pass to action as I took one of the scissor that was on the desk and just cut my wrist. It hurt like hell, but I knew it would trigger the beast in him that need to eat. I was right because the hunger in him took control and he just plunge his fangs into my neck. It was so much pain that I had tears that was just flowing out all the way on my face. All the moaning, I was hearing was from the beast in him that was just happy to have all that amount of blood. I became week every second that were passing by and nearly fall on the ground before he took his fangs out and took me to the couch. Now that he was okay with his hunger I was happy I could help before passing out because I was to week.

I woke up the nest morning on the guest room in Seunghyun house. It was the first time I was there, and I was nervous, but he did take care of me by checking if I was okay after that lost of blood. I was a bit pale but other than that everything was okay and so when I was free he did take blood from me. But other times like today, he just piss me off because he was staring to tell me things like *what if I kill you ? or I don’t want to kill you because you mean so much to me.* Like ever since that first feed of him on me I start to see him differently and see how attractive he was and emotions of love start to show. I try to hide them because I knew that it was only one side love. He was so old I never knew how old he was, but I guess he had a lot of women in his life that now he closes that part of him and would never let anyone in his heart again. I could understand why cause losing everyone you love would affect someone, but I know he would never hurt me after all those years of him feeding on me he never kills me or nearly kill me.

So, after this mini fight, I decide to go outside to get some air. It was a surprise cold night and we were in May. No bodyguarded or manager with me. I know it was suicidal because you never know on who you could end up seeing. I was only doing a walk of 20 minutes, what could go wrong ? That were I was wrong in all the possible ways. I was on my way back to our hotel. When I heard I sound it was like a tree branch that would break. I turn around to see nothing and that panic me a bit cause in the last months there were a lot of people that was missing or killed by rogue werewolves and I was afraid it was that. So, I start to walk a bit fast and start to question why I walk alone at night like that. I was at five minutes to be in front of the hotel doors that something caught me. It took me all the way to the nearest alley. I try to escape but that thing was way to strong for a simple human like I was. In that time, I wish Youngbae could have been there he would have scared that thing with his fire powers, Daesung would have serenade the thing to get out, Seunghyun would have kill it in a couple of minutes and Jiyong would have cruse the thing with his demon powers.

I thought he was going to kill me when I saw his mouth near me but then I feel a bite near my shoulder and a scratch on my back, and it was burning my body. Then that thing leave as fast has it came. Even if that wound hurt like hell, I had to get up and walk again to the hotel. I arrived in my room after 30 minutes of stop and walk. My room are alone as I was the only human and don’t need specific needs in it. So, I walk to the bathroom to clean the wound because I can’t go to the hospital and create a scandal. After I put a large bandage on the one on my shoulder I went to bed it was pass midnight and we had a crazy schedule the next day. I was hoping that night that it was dog that attack me, sadly I was wrong…


	2. Crazy month ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope that if you read this you still like this story. I was not sure if I should continue this story, but since I already got the first, 6 chapters already done I told myself why no doing it anyways ;) 
> 
> So here is an other chapter and my first picture of the transformation was more gore and terrible than this version. But I try to keep this simple, so enjoy !!!!

**POV Seungri :**

I woke up the next morning and strangely I was feeling better than ever. I look in the mirror and the scratches were not there anymore on my back and the bite on my shoulder was not there too. I thought it was a dream that I had or a nightmare because I was feeling better than ever and it was weird because these days I was tired. With all the promotions for the M series, the concerts, the other projects I had that I was still planning and giving my blood for time to time was to much. But now it was like I didn’t do those stuff and was having more energy. I was more excited than usual too and I was getting on the nerves of my hyungs. On top of that I was seeing lest and lest Seunghyun because I was busy and every time I saw him craving blood he went on the streets to feed himself. It was frustrating me more than it uses too. Like I was getting angry more faster for some random reasons. I also was eating more without getting weight and that was luck I think because usually I was the first to get more weight if I was eating more than the others.

So, the month went so fast and we were now promoting the A part of our little MADE series. Everything was great, and I was so happy to see us all back together. But when I woke up at my home on the 16th. I was feeling way to hot and I was sweating a lot. I was also feeling dizzy. I was thinking it was maybe a flu or just a little virus that I had since the day before I was still feeling great. After 45 minutes in bed, I called my manager and told him I didn’t feel good today and can’t do my part in the promotion. He came 10 minutes later with Jiyong and they check my temperature. Both decide to at least cancel the promotions for me today, beside it was promotion solo for me on a tv show so they could replace me fast.

Later in the afternoon, my condition was getting worse and I was trying to sleep but nothing happened so Jiyong and Youngbae went to find a doctor for me cause transporting me to a hospital would drag more attentions. So, I was laying in my bed, with Daesung and Seunghyun trying their best to get me back on a normal temperature but it was no use and when the doctor finally arrived. She checks everything that she could check and say that beside the high temperature I was normal nothing in sign that I was having a flu or other. Basically, we were swimming to see what I was having. As Jiyong, Youngbae and Daesung went to eat. Seunghyun stayed with me to see if something wrong would happened or worst lost consciousness. The sun was out, and it was getting darker in my room, I saw in the corner of my window that it was the full moon tonight. Seunghyun came back beside my bed and just put his hands on my face to calm my temperature since he was cold I heard him say that he could at least try that. But to my surprise when he put his hands on me that time I growl at loud.

He steps out of my bed as I continue to growl at him. I didn’t know what was happening to me why would I do that ? I then feel something in my body starting to crack uncontrollably and I panicked. I was in pain so much that I start to cry and let my pain express itself with my screams.

**POV Seunghyun :**

The minute I start to touch his face with my hands I heard him growl at me… wait he growl at me ? That impossible he was human he can’t be what I think he is. I went back to him and I saw he body twist like he was in an extreme pain. No no no ! He can’t be he just can’t be. I took my cellphone to call back the guys, so they could help me cause if I was thinking about what I was thinking he need to be in the forest near his house cause it’s gonna be a problem now.

**“Jiyong you and the guys come back to the maknae house, we have a serious problem….”**

I check the maknae to see him in tears, he was crying because of the pain he had to live with. I went to his mouth to see if my suspicions were right and I saw some fangs of that wolves have. I had to stay away form him because he was dangerous for us the vampires. They bite could kill us, there a reason why vampires and werewolves were great enemies. Now I was losing the only person I loved in 350 years of existence because of him been bitten.

Youngbae arrived super fast the house and they saw me on a corner and knew I couldn’t do nothing because of what I was. By the time they arrived I could see some change in the fragile young one. His eyes were yellow/gold, his teeth were already wolf fangs and he was now on the ground because he was not able to get back on his two legs. I told them we should get him to the forest near his house, so we would have more space to deal with him. In 350 years in my life I never cry but tonight I saw that liquid fall for my eyes for the first time. I always think, loosing Seungri will be happening but by old age not like this, not because some awful wolf bite him without us noticing.

We took at least 45 minutes to get to the forest, cause with Seungri yelling in pain it was not easy to get him in Youngbae car and then drive there. But we manage to get there and by the time his hands and feet were already paws. His clothes were nearly rip off because he was getting bigger by the minutes that were passing. I watch what time it was, and it was close to 10pm. The screaming was replaced by little whining like a small dog that was hurt or in big pain. I saw the guys back off a bit because they feared what would be happening in the next minutes. Until now, I was in the back cause I can’t approached him but now that’s at that moment I took my courage and walk slowly to Seungri. I was close and told him this :

**“Easy Seungri, I know you may be confused but it’s still us, it’s still me. I know your still there, everything is gonna be fine. I know you may not hear me now but… but I will still love you no matter what will happened after today…”**

I finally confess my feeling to myself and it was in a whisper so only me and him could hear it. And then suddenly I had to back off cause the transformation was complete and our maknae was not there anymore. In front of us was a beautiful white/silver wolf, that still as his eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I saw in 300 years of life. It was incredible to say something like this for me a vampire. But I couldn’t saw other things than that. But since it was his first time, he was attacking me, and I was about to fight back just to knock him off and passing the nigh. But then 12 wolves arrived and surround us, I knew who those wolves were. In general, wolves are evil, and I only know 3 packs that are normal in the industry. This one was Exo, and their leader Suho move in front of Seungri and calm him by bittering his ear. The guys and I were laughing a bit, but we must come back to serious cause we were moving. I think they want us to follow and try to explain what the hell is going to happened now.

On the way there, I could feel some of them were nervous as I was. Friendship between vampire and werewolves were impossible. So, I knew that the younger ones in the group like Tao, Kai and Sehun were extremely nervous. The time that we were walking, I was putting the blame on me for not recognized some sign before tonight. I was the oldest in the group and as a vampire I knew a lot of stuff on creature that even didn’t exist anymore. Why didn’t I saw the change in Seungri… I think they guys knew how I was feeling so they keep saying it was not my fault. But I was checking Seungri at the front with Suho he was still shaking a bit looking everywhere and seeing this was a great reason to but the blame on me and only me.


End file.
